


Vanquished

by ThrallofPentacles



Series: Exploring the Galaxy, a One Night Stand at a Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Humiliation, Other, Oviposition, Rape Roleplay, Smut, The smut is in the second chapter, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, trans author, wow those sure are some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: When an alien burst into the cafe where Thadin worked at ten in the morning and loudly announced that it wanted offspring, he knew he was going to have a long day. But it wasn't that big of a deal, really. He'd just give poor Ruk a few tips for how to approach a human without coming off quite so aggressively. And find out a little more about what it was planning to do to this hypothetical human, just out of curiosity. Then maybe he'd let it do unspeakable things to him and fill him with eggs....Oops?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Alien, Thadin/Ruk
Series: Exploring the Galaxy, a One Night Stand at a Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991686
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	1. Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads-up for any transmasculine folks reading this! Thadin is a trans man who hasn’t had any kind of bottom surgery, and who has little to no dysphoria around his genitals. I used what I consider to be gender-neutral or masculine language for all his bits, and I’ll go through and list all the words in the notes at the bottom of the first chapter, if you want to check to make sure you’re okay with them. Same place will also have a list of words he’s called, just in case. He also has penetrative sex in that hole, so if that’s going to make you uncomfortable you might want to give this a miss. As far as his chest goes, I pictured him post top surgery while I wrote this but I think the only thing that’s 100% confirmed about it is that he definitely has nipples. Last and definitely not least, I wanted to reiterate that there’s a breeding/oviposition aspect to this, so be warned.
> 
> Other than that, uh, mind the tags. Everything is fully consensual and there is a safeword, but Thadin’s a kinky bastard and it leans pretty heavily into the humiliation/rape roleplay.

“I desire offspring.”   
  


Thadin had to respect the efficiency of the statement—it only took three words to tell him that this was going to be an exceptionally long day.

He shot a pleading look at his manager. “Someone’s gotta deal with that,” Zia said, “and I’m your boss, so it’s not gonna be me.”

Heaving a sigh, he trudged out from behind the counter of Cafe Carolina. It was one of many similar shops in Newton Station, ones that catered to human nostalgia by naming themselves after locations on Earth and filling themselves with as many replicas of old Earth artifacts as they could get their hands on. Of course, this was nothing compared to the colony down on the planet’s surface. It was Modern, which meant that it ran almost entirely on old technology and laws, and was human only.

Normally Thadin rolled his eyes at that sort of thing—they’d already made contact with dozens of alien species, so what was the point in sticking your head in the sand and pretending you were back in the two-thousands? But Modern colonies did have one thing going for them. Namely, if Thadin were in one he wouldn’t have to deal with a random alien walking into a cafe at ten in the morning and demanding offspring.

He didn’t recognize the creature’s species, either, which made him a little tense. If it was here at all, that meant it must be part of the Accord, so it had agreed to respect the civil rights of other sentient beings and wouldn’t hurt anyone. He still preferred to know more about what he was dealing with before he started a conversation.

Thadin studied the creature. It was taller than him, with long arms, powerful backward-facing legs, and smooth blue-green skin. Bipedal, too, which was pretty rare. It also had a long prehensile tail, probably for balance, and bony spikes that jutted from its forehead and spine. By far the strangest thing about it was the fact that it wasn’t wearing a breathing mask. Apparently its native atmosphere was similar enough to Earth’s for it to breathe comfortably. Or it had been so oppressively hostile that its species could handle just about anything short of a vacuum—he’d heard of a few aliens like that. And, wonder of wonders, it was actually wearing clothes. A pair of oversize basketball shorts, to be precise. Probably acquired at the station, after it had realized humans were squeamish about that sort of thing.

“Hi there.” Thadin used his chipper customer service voice out of habit, even though aliens usually couldn’t tell the difference. “Would you like some coffee? It’s safe for most species in weight classes F and above.”

“No,” the alien said bluntly.

“Okay… can I get you something to eat?”

“I am here to sire offspring.”

Thadin had been hoping he’d misheard. “Well, that’s definitely not something we do here. You need another, uh… what are you, exactly?”

The alien gave its species in its own language, a name which Thadin’s translation software chose to interpret as Conqueror. Because that wasn’t unnerving at all.

“Right. You need to find another Conqueror. I guess you could wait and see if one walked in, but I’ve never seen anybody who looks like you around this station.”

“I was told a human would suit my purposes.”

Thadin stared at the alien. Then he glanced over his shoulder at Zia, incredulous. Judging by the look on her face, she’d heard the same thing he had. “For… offspring? Do you want to adopt someone, or…?”

_ Please say yes, please say yes, please say— _

“No.”

_ Fuck. _

Thadin rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Look, I don’t know what genetic code you’re using, but we have DNA, and there’s no way that’s compatible.”

“I only need a vessel for my eggs,” the alien explained. “I was told your species enjoys penetration.” Thadin’s translation software, which had finally finished downloading body language data on the Conquerors, told him it was baffled by the idea.

He was pretty sure he knew what was going on, now. “Okay, look. I know we have a bit of a reputation, but humans don’t go around banging everything that moves. And we  _ definitely  _ don’t like being propositioned in cafes en masse by a complete stranger.”

The Conqueror blinked. “You have rules.”

Thank god. “Yes, we do.”

“I want to learn the rules.”

Oh, for the love of— “Is there a reason you’re not asking your own species, or do you just have a weird fetish?”

Somewhere behind him, a customer choked on his coffee. Thadin could feel Zia glaring holes into his back, but he ignored her. If she’d wanted to beat around the bush, she could’ve done it herself. He was fresh out of patience.

“My species does not enjoy penetration. I cannot mate with one of my own without a war, and I do not wish to violate the Accord by conquering another being.”

The cafe got very quiet.

Thadin wasn’t sure he wanted to know any more, but he also didn’t want anyone panicking and messaging the Galactic Alliance if there wasn’t a need for it. And if there  _ was,  _ well... “What exactly are you going to do if you can’t find a willing human?”

The alien hunched its shoulders, a gesture that Thadin’s software translated as disappointment. “I will have to use an artificial vessel. They are… unpleasantly sterile.”

Behind him, the rest of the cafe relaxed. Thadin did too, but he couldn’t help also feeling bad for the alien. It couldn’t help the way it had evolved, but it was rising above it in a way many humans didn’t. “Alright,” he said, lowering his voice a little so that the others in the cafe wouldn’t hear him. “I can’t explain this stuff to you right now because I’m at work, but if you want I’ll give you my ID number so that you can contact me later. About four-thirty Earth time. I can explain a few of the rules humans have, so you can try to find someone.”

It perked up. “Yes, I would like that.”

Two minutes later, the alien was gone and Thadin was back behind the counter. Zia was giving him a very strange look. “What?”

“Did you just give that thing your number?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Holy shit, you  _ did!”  _ She slapped his shoulder. “Thadin! Do you have to be such a stereotype?”

“I’m just going to explain how human courting works!” he insisted. “Somebody has to, or it’s gonna walk into a church or something and blurt out how it wants an egg vessel.”

“Uh-huh.”

Thadin’s translation software, which he’d forgotten to turn back to language only, helpfully informed him that Zia was unconvinced.

It was four-thirty on the dot when Thadin got a message from the alien, asking him to meet at the Station’s hub. He was only halfway out the door to the cafe, so he poked his head back in and said, “Uh, Zia? Not that I’m gonna do anything, but… you’ll call the police if I don’t come to work tomorrow, right?”

“Obviously.” She waved a dish towel at him. “Don’t get murdered.”

The alien was waiting for him, very conspicuously, in the park that took up the Station’s hub. It picked Thadin out of the crowd—impressive, actually, considering how hard it was to recognize faces in another species—and waved. Apparently it was using a body language translator of its own.

“Hi,” he said, a bit lamely.

“Hello, human.”

Right. That was a place to start. He held out a hand, trusting the software to handle the rest. Sure enough, the alien reached out and shook. It had four fingers. “I’m Thadin. What’s your name?”

“Ruk.”

“Nice to meet you, Ruk.”

“Is this a courtship ritual?”

Thadin snorted. “Um, no. But you should definitely introduce yourself like this before you ask someone to give you offspring.”

“What do I do next?”

Blushing a little, Thadin glanced around. Yep, people were staring at them. “We should go somewhere more private first. That’s something else you should keep in mind, humans don’t like being courted in front of this many other people.” There were exceptions to that rule, as with all rules, but better safe than sorry. Especially when it was an alien called a Conqueror doing the courting.

They found a nice secluded corner of the park, where Thadin could still see people walking around but they wouldn’t be readily overheard. “Somewhere like this is much better,” he said. “It’s not public, but we’re not alone either. Be careful about asking a human to go somewhere they would be completely alone with you. It can come off as creepy.”

Ruk nodded. It was picking up human body language quickly—Thadin was impressed, and said so. “I studied on the flight here,” it explained. “I was very excited, even though I didn’t believe it was true that a human would want to incubate eggs.”

Thadin chuckled nervously. “Uh, about that. Rule one of humans is that whatever it is, some of us are into it. Not all of us!” he added hastily, “Lots of us only like to have sex with other humans, and some don’t like to have sex at all.”

“How do I know if a human is one that will want eggs?”

“You ask. But you can’t just do it out of the blue. You’ve got to talk to the person first, get to know them a little.”

“Like this?”

“Uh… yeah. Kind of.” Thadin cleared his throat. “So, yeah. That’s the main thing. Humans prefer to ease into this stuff. I can also point you to better places to find humans who might want to have eggs. I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s a group for that online somewhere.”

“I see.” Ruk cocked its head to one side, considering. “Then… it is true that I will find a willing human?”

“That might depend a bit on what the whole process involves. It’s a pretty big commitment to have a kid with someone, for humans.”

“Commitment? No. I only need a vessel for the incubation. It would take three days at most.” It was Thursday. Thadin was oddly aware of the fact all of a sudden, and of how neatly three days fit into a long weekend.

“Three days?” he asked, to confirm that the translation software had gotten it right. Ruk nodded. “Oh. Wow. That’s… a lot less involved than I expected.” 

“I do not want a mate, in the human sense. Only someplace for the eggs that is dark, warm, and wet. A living vessel is ideal, but it would not be involved with the offspring.”

“And is it, uh, painful?”

“Penetration? Yes.”

“Uh, not that. Humans have ways of handling that. I meant the birth part.”

“The eggs are no larger going in than they are coming out.”

They were still eggs for the birth part. Interesting. So it wasn’t a pregnancy, really, just… being stuffed full for a few days.  _ Huh. _

“Why is it that your species doesn’t like to be vessels?” Thadin wondered, suddenly curious. “Do you just not have the right, uh, biology?”   
  


Ruk thought about the question for a moment. “My kind are very competitive, and we have struggles for dominance. In the old days, these were wars where many died. Now we have sports, contests, more peaceful ways.”

“Humans are kind of similar,” Thadin noted.

“Then I do not understand,” said Ruk, “because to us it is very shameful to be defeated. To use another creature as a vessel means that you have vanquished it forever. Penetration is the ultimate humiliation.”

“Oh.” Thadin’s voice squeaked a little. The words  _ ultimate humiliation  _ were doing interesting things to his insides. “I guess… it can be like that for humans, sometimes. But usually sex is a way to show that you love someone, or that you’re attracted to them. Often both. It’s not the only way to do that, but that’s most often what it means.”

“Then humans are not humiliated by penetration.” The software flagged sudden realization in Ruk’s tone. “I understand now why it is possible to find a willing vessel here.”

“Well. Uh.” Thadin’s face was hot. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to clarify, but he did. “It depends on the human. Some don’t like it, and it would be bad to, uh, penetrate them. Most don’t think it’s shameful at all, like you said. But…” He swallowed. “A few do see it as humiliating, and they like that.” Hypothetically. Speaking for a friend.  _ Damn it. _

Ruk stared at him. Apparently that meant the same thing to Conquerors as it did to humans, because it was being flagged as  _ very  _ confused. “Has my translation device malfunctioned?”

“No,” Thadin said, with an embarrassed smile. “We’re just an odd bunch.”

The alien’s tail flicked, a gesture that translated as hopeful. “Then it is possible to find a willing human who would be shamed?”

“It’d be harder, but yeah.” Thadin’s mouth was getting dry. “Is that something you want?”

Ruk hesitated. Not out of embarrassment, like Thadin might have assumed without the software, but excitement. “It would be very pleasurable.”

“Oh.” Thadin’s mind ran off before he could stop it. He started to think logistics—he had plenty of vacation days, he could take off Friday and be back Monday—oh  _ hell, _ he’d have to text Zia so she knew he hadn’t been murdered, she’d never let him live it down—how did he even know Ruk was telling the truth about how long the eggs would incubate?   
  


That last was easy to check. He started verifying all the information he had on the incubation process, though he avoided learning exactly what  _ penetration  _ meant to a Conqueror. Well, aside from checking that it wouldn’t, say, pull a praying mantis and bite his head off. He could pretend he’d done it that way because he was squeamish, but if he was really going to do this… he wanted to go in blind. Stupid? Probably. Exciting? Yes.

“How long would it take to find such a human?” Ruk wondered.

Thadin took a deep breath. “About that. You kind of already did.”

It took a while to decide where to do it. Thadin wasn’t sure he wanted to be in a strange apartment for three days, but he also really didn’t want to explain this to his neighbors, so Ruk’s place it was. On the way there he texted Zia, and he and the alien talked more. Thadin made it very clear that he reserved the right to back out at any time, and decided on a safeword. Coffee, because it was the first thing he thought of.

There was another hiccup when Thadin tried to explain that he was trans. Keyword: tried. He was so used to it being something he had to tell human partners before things went too far, for fear of their reaction, that Ruk’s blatant disinterest was a little destabilizing. In retrospect, he probably should have guessed—Conquerors reproduced asexually, sort of, in the sense that they all had both eggs and sperm. So he wasted about fifteen minutes explaining what male and female meant, and by the time he got to gender the alien was completely lost.

Then, like a lightning bolt, realization struck. “Ah! They are like clans.”

Thadin laughed. “Close enough, I guess.” It was oddly refreshing not having to worry about what his partner thought about his genitals. Not to mention, it also put a few fears to rest about how he’d be perceived while he was… incubating.

Incubating. The reminder struck him like a hammer just as they walked into Ruk’s building. The word was still stuck there on loop, sending blood rushing to his face, when he made eye contact with the door attendant. She was in her late fifties, very proper-looking. The moment she saw him, she scowled. “I know your type,” she hissed at him, once Ruk passed him to head for the stairs. “So desperate you’ll let anything fuck you. Disgusting slut.”

“Mind your own business,” Thadin snapped back—but alongside the outrage was a flush of embarrassment that went right to his core. He fought the urge to hide his face in his hands. He really was perfect for Ruk, wasn’t he?

Once they were inside, the alien turned to face him. “That word did not translate correctly. What is a slut?”

Thadin felt another twinge between his legs at the question, and felt the full weight of Ruk’s translation software analyzing him as he cleared his throat. “It’s, um... it’s a word humans use to hurt each other.”

“You hurt each other… with words?”

“We do a lot with words. That was… um… sort of like how your species sees penetration. Just, you know, verbal.”  _ Why  _ in the  _ fuck  _ was that the metaphor he had to go with?!

Ruk cocked its head. “Yet you are aroused.”

Thadin shrugged helplessly. “I mean… kind of? It’s a situational thing. I’m actually pretty hurt and annoyed at her, too, it’s just that the software has trouble picking up on more than one emotion at once. But in the right circumstances, yeah. I enjoy that kind of thing.”

“Are these the right circumstances? I would like to use your human methods as well as my own to conquer you, but I do not wish to cause distress.”

“I’m not really sure,” he admitted. “I think so, but I won’t know until it happens. I’ll tell you to stop, if it bothers me.”

“Are there other words, or is it only this one?”

And that was how Thadin wound up giving an alien a crash course in dirty talk. He made sure to emphasize that these words should  _ not  _ be used outside this kind of controlled environment, and Ruk seemed mildly offended that he thought that needed to be said, which was a good sign. There was more they had to go over, too, about human anatomy and erogenous zones, and by the time it was over he was a little bit bored and felt more like a long-suffering health teacher than someone who had just agreed to be an egg vessel. It was after eleven, and Zia had already sent him two messages demanding to know if he’d seriously just fucked the “give me offspring” alien.

At least the whole thing gave him time to get used to the apartment. It was bizarrely normal-looking, probably because Ruk had rented a human dwelling and hadn’t bothered to get rid of furnishings it didn’t need. There was a coffee table, a sofa, even a little kitchenette with a stack of what looked like freeze-dried grubs left out on the counter.

Grubs. That the alien was probably eating. The alien Thadin was about to let fuck him.

“Is there anything else?” Ruk asked.

Thadin’s heart raced. He wracked his brain for anything he’d missed, but couldn’t think of anything. His stomach twisted in excitement and more than a little fear. Was he seriously about to do this? What would people think if they knew— _ oh. _ Just the thought was enough to make him blush furiously.

Yeah. Yeah, he was doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read on unless you want to look ahead at some of the language used!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Words for Thadin’s genitals: core, slit, hole, entrance, cock, dick, passage (once), slick, wet, squirt (also just the once)
> 
> Derogatory terms: Slut, whore, bitch, fucktoy, weakling


	2. Sparring

“Is there anything else?” Ruk had asked, quite a while ago. There wasn’t, unless Thadin wanted to scream and run away. Maybe it made him an idiot, but he didn’t.

“Nope,” Thadin said, into a crushingly awkward silence that the alien probably hadn’t noticed. “I think that’s it.”

Ruk dropped its shorts. Thadin jumped, startled by the suddenness of the gesture. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering, then remembered why he was here and stopped bothering. At the join of the alien’s legs, there was… nothing. Just flat skin. Where were its parts? Thadin thought about asking, but he sort of wanted to be surprised.

He made to take off his shirt, but the alien said, “Wait. I would like to undress you.”

“Okay. Now?”

Ruk hesitated, and this time Thadin didn’t need his translation software to know it was excited. “I would like to begin by sparring.”

“Uh… what?”

“Sparring.” A long black tongue flicked out between Ruk’s lips. “I am not sure it is being translated correctly. It is like a battle where the loser becomes a vessel for the winner’s eggs, but without intent to harm.”

The heat in Thadin’s belly, which had faded during his long lecture, abruptly rekindled. “We pretend to fight over it.”

“Precisely.” Ruk’s legs tensed in anticipation. “I expect it will be very one-sided.”

Thadin swallowed hard and looked down at his own body. He was on the taller side for a human, with some muscle but nothing like peak performance. Compared to Ruk? He’d be destroyed. The thought sent a rush of electricity down his spine.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

It was like the gun had gone off at the start of a race. Ruk lunged at him, catching him by the front of his shirt and pinning him roughly to the wall. Thadin gasped and struggled, testing the alien’s strength and finding it unyielding. For an instant he was disappointed their “spar” had been so short.

Then Ruk ran its tongue along his neck and let him go. Thadin tried to move, but he was so caught up in the sensation that he stumbled. While he reeled, the alien darted in and grabbed at his chest, tearing his shirt nearly in half.

“Fuck!” he blurted, and tripped over the coffee table. Ruk’s powerful legs coiled, and an instant later it collided with Thadin’s chest. He thrashed under the sudden weight pinning him to the floor, but couldn’t even unbalance the alien.

“My expectations were very low,” it said, and yanked his shirt the rest of the way off. “And yet I am surprised. You are pathetic.”

The heady mix of embarrassment and arousal made Thadin dizzy. He bucked and kicked, out of some vague notion that he wanted this to last. Ruk hissed, which almost scared him until his software told him it was laughing at him. It gave his nipple a parting tweak, then released him.

“Try again, human.”

There was no point going on the attack. Thadin’s only choice was to evade—he ducked left, then right, managing to dodge two of Ruk’s grabs. He’d forgotten the tail. It caught him around the middle, wrapping all the way around his now-bare chest and coiling up to tickle his chin.

“Pitiful.” Ruk forced him to his knees and palmed his ass through his jeans. “I am beginning to think you wish to be taken.”

Thadin saw an opening Ruk had probably left on purpose. He pushed himself through the alien’s tail and crawled free, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. The tail whipped around and spanked him, making him yelp.

“Is that it? Hm?” A hand seized Thadin’s ankle and yanked, sending him sprawling onto his stomach. The alien flipped him over roughly and tore open his fly. “Answer me, slut.”

The words felt like boiling water pouring into his ears. His face flushed, his stomach clenched, and his core pulsed with need. “No,” he moaned, because if he said yes Ruk might stop toying with him.

A hand on his belly pinned him to the floor as Ruk yanked off his jeans. “Prove it, weakling. Beg me to stop.”

Thadin’s heart thudded almost painfully in his chest. The alien straddled him, rubbing the insides of his thighs and winding its tail around his throat. Not tight enough to choke him—just enough to show that it could. Its pupils, which had been rounded when they met, had gone slitted like a snake’s. It was as if one of Ruk’s violent ancestors was looking out through its eyes.

It seemed to notice his sudden fear, and patted him once on the chest. “Thadin? Are you well?”

“Yeah,” he croaked. “Yeah, it’s just—this is intense.”

“Bad?”

“No,” he decided. “No. Look at me like that again.”

Ruk’s tail coiled with delight, sliding against the vulnerable skin of his throat as those slitted eyes roved greedily over his body. Its hands went to his chest, twisting and pinching his nipples, making him writhe in its grip.

“Show me how weak you are, human. Beg for mercy.”

Thadin bucked and tried to shove Ruk away, but it only grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them above his head with contemptuous ease. His hips were pinned between the alien’s feet, and his legs kicked uselessly at empty air. He was helpless.

“Please,” he whispered.

Ruk bent its head towards him and licked a long, filthy stripe up the length of his chest. Thadin shuddered and arched his back. His slick was already soaking through his briefs. “I can’t hear you, human.”

“Please don’t hurt me!” Thadin flushed and squirmed under the alien’s unrelenting stare. “I’ll do anything you want, I swear! Just let me go!”

It groaned. Its hips twitched forward, and Thadin watched in terrified anticipation as a bulge started to form between its legs. “More,” it growled. “Debase yourself.”

Thadin’s core throbbed. “I’m sorry,” he said, and it wasn’t hard to sound desperate. “I’m so sorry, you win, please have mercy!”

The bulge twitched and swelled. “Yes,” Ruk hissed, and licked Thadin’s face. He sputtered, tasting a slight acidic tang in its saliva. “Tell me how I am superior.”

“Y-you beat me,” Thadin stammered, his eyes fixed on the growth between Ruk’s legs. He watched it grow as he struggled feebly against the alien’s hold. “You’re stronger than me. I’m weak and pathetic.” His voice broke, and he found himself blinking back tears. The words hit so much harder when Ruk forced him to say them himself. His skin was burning all over, and he was starting to drip on the carpet.

“I am better than you.” Ruk rubbed its bulge against Thadin’s stomach, its eyes rolling with pleasure. “Say it.”

“You’re b-better than me,” he gasped. Ruk shuddered and jerked upright, as its growing bulge split open. A long phallus shot out, flopping obscenely above Thadin, already dripping a clear, viscous fluid. It was bigger than he’d expected, around as long as a well endowed human’s cock and much thicker. There was no head—only a large slit at the top and a series of bumps that ran down its length.

“I was going to conquer you,” Ruk purred, stroking its member with one hand and teasing Thadin’s nipples with the other. “But perhaps if you can offer me something better, I will spare you.”

Thadin’s breathing hitched. He was overwhelmed, a little frightened, and so horny he could hardly think. “Anything,” he moaned. “Please don’t, I’ll give you anything! I c-can work for you, I’d be your slave, only don’t—”

Ruk reached down and squeezed him through his briefs. Thadin thrashed and cried out. When its hand came away, there was slick on its fingers.

“Filthy slut,” it sneered. “Look at this. Pathetic. If you want to be spared, you will have to do better. You are already my slave.”

“I don’t know, please! I’ll do anything, just tell me what to do!”

The alien yanked his briefs down to his ankles, so that they tangled his feet together. Thadin felt cool air on his slit, highlighting all the places where slick had dripped down his thighs. He whimpered as Ruk forced his legs apart, one in its hand and the other wrapped in its tail.

“You are worthless. There is nothing you can offer me, except your body for my use.” Ruk lined itself up, teasing the tip of its member against him. He shivered at the touch. His hole fluttered with the need to be filled.

Ruk bent low over him so that it could growl into his ear. “When I do this, you are nothing. Do you understand? To my people you are violated, worthless. You exist because I have decided my pleasure is better served keeping you alive as a trophy.”

Thadin bucked and squirmed under the alien. His ears were hot with shame, but he stretched his legs that little bit wider. Ruk noticed, and hissed its mocking laughter against his throat. “Slut.”

Then it took him. Its hands grasped his hips, pushing him down onto its member with brutal, unrelenting force. His back arched, and he groaned at the filthy squelching sound of Ruk entering him. The ridges teased him all the way down, making him writhe with pleasure until it bottomed out and its hips met his.

It didn’t thrust. Instead it sat back on its haunches, its tail wrapping possessively around his ankle as it rubbed the base of its member against him. Thadin’s cock, swollen to about an inch and a half by hormones, was an easy target. Soon he was panting and sweating and struggling not to come.

He wasn’t sure why, at first. Ruk hadn’t told him not to, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to revel in the feeling of being used. So he lay there with tears in his eyes from his own frustrated desire, watching the alien take him.

The first egg was so sudden, he almost screamed. Ruk grunted with effort, and the base of its member swelled against his entrance. It was  _ enormous,  _ at least the size of a tennis ball. He thrashed, suddenly genuinely alarmed. “Is—is that going to fit?”

Ruk’s expression turned slightly pained. “Try?” it asked.

Thadin nodded.

All sympathy evaporated as if it had never been. “You are mine, slut,” it snarled. “Take it.”

And he did. He cursed and thrashed and ached with the stretch of it, until the widest part of the egg breached him and it punched into his passage with enough force to steal his breath. A heavy feeling settled into him, and when he looked down he imagined he could see a slight bulge in his stomach. No turning back, now.

Ruk’s eyes were fixed on the place where they were joined, on the next egg already emerging. Its hands clenched and unclenched against his hips, and it panted with pleasure. Thadin wanted to see it come. He wanted it to ruin him.

“Fuck,” he hissed, as the second egg forced its way inside. It was easier, though it wasn’t any smaller—he’d already been stretched by the first, and he was so wet that there was almost no friction. The thought made his insides tingle. “I’m… I’m wet.”

*

“Hm?” Ruk seemed to be having some trouble focusing on anything but the third egg.

“It’s—ah!—it happens to some humans when we’re—mmph!—horny.”

Thadin didn’t have to explain. Ruk stiffened up in eagerness, and exploited the weakness he’d given it with vicious pleasure.

“I heard this means something to humans,” it said, gathering his slick on its finger and smearing it on Thadin’s nipples. He yelped at the touch, and at the next egg pushing at his entrance. “That they get wet and filthy like this when they want to be fucked. Is that it? Do you like being bred like the bitch you are?”

“No!” Thadin struggled in the alien’s grip as the egg pushed deeper. He definitely wasn’t imagining the bulge in his stomach, now. “No, it’s not—I’m not—!”

“You are, slut.” Ruk ground itself against his dick. “Admit it.”

“I—I’m wet,” Thadin whimpered. The third egg was almost inside him now, and he couldn’t see another one on the way. Was this it? He didn’t want it to be over yet. “I’m w-wet because I’m a horny slut.”

“Why are you a horny slut?” Ruk demanded. “Tell me what’s happening to you.”

“I—I’m a horny slut b-because I’m being bred like a bitch, a filthy— _ ohh!” _ The final egg slammed into him, distenting his stomach as if he’d just eaten an enormous meal.

“Every time you look at this,” Ruk said, rubbing his bulging stomach, “You’ll remember what a desperate little whore you were. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes…”

“That’s right,” Ruk repeated, its hips rubbing and jerking against Thadin. “Now fight me, human. Fight me so I can feel how weak you are!”   
  


Thadin bucked and kicked and struggled with all he had, until something hot and sticky gushed into him. He let out a little croak and flopped to the floor, shivering at the sensation of Ruk’s cum filling his hole. This was it—the eggs were fertilized. He’d been bred.

Ruk grunted and slid out of him. Its cum stayed inside. When Thadin explored himself with a finger, he found that it had formed a membrane over his entrance, sealing eggs and semen both inside. His dick was aching, and he still hadn’t come. He was so close, but he’d been holding off and holding off and now the source of stimulation was gone. Maybe he could do it himself, or ask Ruk, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to come while he was being used.

“My ass,” he panted. “Take it, take my asshole. Please!”

“Your…” Ruk stared down at him. Its member was still hard and leaking, as if it had never released. “Your other hole?”

Thadin nodded.

“You want me to breed you  _ twice?” _

“I can take it,” he insisted. He felt so full and heavy, but he knew he could handle more. He wanted to be bursting, bulging, overflowing with Ruk’s eggs.

“...And you are sure about this?” Ruk asked, as if it couldn’t quite believe what it was hearing.

“Um. Only if you want, obviously.”   
  


“I do. But this… this is madness, how could you possibly be so…?”

Ruk hadn’t meant to embarrass him that time, but Thadin flushed with pleasure all the same. He was so desperate and filthy he’d completely blindsided the alien.

“Make me take it,” he whispered. “Please.”

The alien’s eyes shrank back to slits. “Pathetic,” it breathed, awestruck. “You let yourself be reduced to a bred slut so easily that I am not satisfied. You  _ will  _ satisfy me. Even if I must make history by breeding you again.

Thadin’s heart pounded against his ribs. “I… that’s impossible. Isn’t it? No creature is ever taken twice.”

Ruk took his suggestion and ran with it. “Yes. You will be unique in all the universe, the most lowly and pitiful creature ever to exist. The only creature ever to suffer this shame a second time.”

“Oh god,” he moaned, and began to fight Ruk again. “Please no, I can’t take it again! Please don’t make me!”   
  


“You exist for my pleasure!” Ruk stroked itself greedily with one hand, its member still dripping with his slick. “But perhaps I will take pity on you.  _ Beg, worm.” _

Thadin fell apart. He was crying again, because he was so close and so embarrassed that he thought he might die. Every time he whimpered, every time he sobbed and pleaded and promised to be good and do whatever his conqueror wanted, the heat in his core built. Ruk’s hands rubbed his belly, making the eggs inside shift against one another, reminding him of how he’d been used. How he would be used again.

“You are such a pitiful creature,” Ruk crooned. “Mercy is too good for you.”

“Wait!” Thadin yelped, as it rubbed its member against his asshole. “I don’t—I can’t take that! Please, just… just prepare me first. M-my slick, it’s still all over me.” His cheeks burned as Ruk hissed out another laugh.

“Yes, you have covered yourself in your own humiliation.” It swept a finger across his thigh and rubbed the slick against his rim, making him gasp. “Is this what you want? You want me to make you ready for me so that you can enjoy yourself like the slut you are?”

“N-no!” Thadin protested. “It’s not like that, I’m not—!” Ruk’s finger breached him, and he let out a moan.

“You want to be a good fucktoy for me, don’t you? You like it.”

“I don’t!” He sobbed again as another finger pushed into him. The alien’s movements were brisk and impatient.

“We will see,” Ruk said as it lined up its member. “I know what it looks like when your species reaches release. I will see your shame, and you will show it to me.”

Thadin opened his mouth, but his protest turned into a cry of pain and ecstasy as Ruk’s member slid inside him. It felt bigger this way, though he knew it was the same as it had been a moment ago. Ruk forced one egg into him, then another.

“Open your eyes,” it demanded. “Look at yourself. Watch me fill you, watch your body change for me.”

He stared at his stomach—it was bulging so much that his belly button had popped out. He couldn’t even see his genitals behind it, so he had absolutely no warning before Ruk started playing with his cock.

Thadin cried out and nearly came right then. He held back—he wouldn’t come, he wouldn’t give in until Ruk forced it out of him. He was being taken, he had no control, he didn’t want to come but the alien would make him. If he came it would mean everything Ruk said was true, it would make him a pathetic slut—

Another egg popped inside. His asshole stung with the stretch, fluttering around the alien’s member in the brief respite between them. Thadin couldn’t see the base of it anymore, to know what was coming. All he could see was his stomach swelling. He was so heavy now, he could hardly move. Even if Ruk let go of him, he would still be helpless to stop the alien from violating him like this.

A fourth egg stretched at his hole. Thadin was so close he could feel his dick and slit both fluttering in anticipation. Would he squirt when he came? Would his cum be trapped inside him with Ruk’s? Yes, it would, it would stay there, sloshing around his insides, reminding him how he’d betrayed himself. He almost came at the thought, as the fourth egg slammed home.

Ruk started to pull out.

“No!” Thadin blurted. He was crying so hard he could hardly speak, now. “No, please, one more! I’m so close!”

He’d intended to pause their game, like he had before. But this time Ruk leaned over him, still with that predatory glint in its eyes. “What was that, human? Are you begging me to breed you some more?”

Thadin squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t help it,” he whimpered. “I’m so close, please. I need it.”

“You’re going to come when I give you my next egg, is that it?”

He nodded, his face hot with shame.

“And what does that make you?”

Thadin gasped as Ruk played with his dick. “A slut,” he blurted. “A p-pathetic, filthy slut who comes from being used as a fucktoy.”

Another egg reached his rim. This one moved slowly, torturously, and then stopped halfway inside him. Ruk pressed against him, forcing it deeper. Then all at once it moved, and the others already inside him were pushed aside to make room, rolling around his insides and sending waves of white hot pleasure crashing through him.

Ruk came again. This time the rush was enough to send Thadin crashing over the edge, convulsing beneath the alien’s weight as it pumped its load into his ass. There was more of it this time, almost twice as much, enough to make his stomach bulge even further. It was so round and heavy that he couldn’t lift his hips, could only thrash his arms and legs as the spasms of his orgasm stole the last control he had over his body. Thadin saw stars.

When he came back to himself, he was on a bed with Ruk peering down at him. “Are you well, Thadin?” it asked. “I didn’t break you, did I?”

He shook his head, still too dazed to speak.

“You really are extraordinary.”

“Thanks,” Thadin croaked.

“And you  _ enjoyed  _ this? Truly?”

“Mm-hm.” Thadin let out a contented sigh. “I might regret it a little bit by day three, but that was… wow. Worth three days of lugging all this around, definitely.” He gestured at his stomach.

“You are welcome to rest here,” Ruk said. “And I can pay you for the trouble. I have more human currency than I require.”

Thadin’s cheeks burned. “That’s really not necessary!”

“It would be no trouble.”

“No! No, it’s okay. Don’t do that.” Thadin considered explaining how humans felt about paying for sex, but he was way too fuzzy and blissed out right now, so he just let his head fall back onto the bed. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Very well.” Ruk walked over to the corner of the room and crouched there.

“Uh… you can sleep in the bed too, if you want?”

Ruk shook its head. “No, that looks very uncomfortable.”

Thadin shrugged. To each their own, he supposed. He closed his eyes and tried to find sleep, but instead he found himself sneaking glances at the alien.

“Hey, um… Ruk?”

“Yes?”

“Would you want to do this again sometime?”   
  


Apparently he’d completely destroyed Ruk’s ability to be surprised by humans, because the alien didn’t even blink this time. Instead, it seemed slightly sheepish. “I think there is some confusion. Humans copulate without producing offspring, but this is impossible for my kind. I will be very busy with these.” It gestured at Thadin’s stomach.

“Oh. Right. Duh.” Thadin tried to roll over onto his side, and found that with his bulging belly, it was impossible. A familiar tingle started in his core as he lay in the aftermath of the weirdest one-night stand of his entire life. Which he’d really, really wanted to make a two-night stand.

...He was definitely going to turn into a stereotype, wasn’t he?


End file.
